Untold: Here Today, Gone Tomorrow
by Mmisery.Loves.Slash
Summary: Tragedy strikes backstage at the end of Jack Swagger's match with Sheamus on Raw. Slash and Character Death.
1. Tragedy Strikes

**A/N: I might switch the real names and ring names from time to time so I hope there's no confusion.**

It was a Monday Night Raw like any other for the WWE superstars. They were all getting ready for matches that would take place later on. Jack was no different he had just finished taping up his wrists and was getting ready for his match which would start in about 20 minutes. His match was up first but they always had an in ring promos that would take about 10 or 15 minutes, then commercial about another five or so so it evened it self out.

He headed out of the locker room he saw Cena,Punk and company heading over to gorilla to get ready for their promo he knew he had a little time to kill so he went to talk to his opponent Sheamus about the finisher for the match. He knew Sheamus probably was at the catering table and so he went over to the catering table and sure enough he saw him

"Hey Stephen, he said coming over to him ,"

"Yeah fella," Sheamus said with his signature Irish accent.

"What's the finisher for tonight," he asked making sure he knew what to do, Jack never wanted to make any mistakes.

"I believe the plan is you beat me with a powerbomb after I get distracted by Vickie," Sheamus stated matter of factly.

"Ok, cool I just wanted to make sure," he said as he got up as he saw Vickie and Dolph sitting and talking at a nearby table. He walked over to the two and sat down at their table.

"Hello you two so what are you two conversing about," he said with his signature lisp.

"Oh nothing really just talking about my interview after your match and my match later on tonight against Mason," Dolph said giving Jack a smile. Ever since Jack's addition to the group these three were inseparable they traveled,,slept, and ate together. If people would know any better they'd say these these three were married or something.

"Well you better be careful Mason is a madman," he said with a worried expression.

"Don't worry I'll be fine this is what we do you know, replied Dolph.

"Yeah, Yeah, just be careful you wouldn't want to mess up that pretty little face." he teased.

"Shut up man," Dolph said as he couldn't hide the smirk on his face. "Don't you and Vickie have to get out there for your match,"

"Yeah come on Vickie we're on in a few minutes ," Jack said as he and Vickie got up and started walking toward the gorilla.

"Hey Jake, Dolph said walking up too Jack. "Good luck tonight," he said as he reached out his fist for Jack to hit with his own.

"Thanks," he said.

"Come on Jake we have a match," she said as they started walking away.

When they were out of Dolph earshot Jack spoke.

"God Vickie,you suck why didn't you say anything back there. He said hiding his face with his hands briefly.

"Excuse me but, I wanted you two too talk it's so obvious you two are in love. She said with a smile.

"Get off it I do not love him". Jake said with a bit of red evident on his cheeks.

"You so do," she continued.

"I do not he fired back now shut up," he half whispered as they arrived at gorilla position with John Cena just passing him by.

Vickie heckled the young man the whole time during commercial.

"Vickie if you say another word I'm gonna switch your shampoo with syrup,

"Ok, fine I was only stating the truth," she said but really did stop because she wouldn't put it passed Jake to switch her shampoo.

Then he heard beginning of his theme song signaling him and Vickie to head through the curtain.

"And the winner of this match Jack Swagger," replied Lillian Garcia as Jack's hand was raised victorious. He then exited the ring to meet Vickie down below. Then they started there walked backstage that is until they got camera feed from backstage and they saw Josh Mathews so they stood in the middle of the ramp way to watch.

"Ladies and Gentleman, my guest at this time former United States champion Dolph Ziggler. Now Dolph how does it feel to have lost your United States Championship last week at TLC but now have to face Mason Ryan tonight".

"Shut up Josh I'm sick of your voice. But you know what I will express my feelings because it sucks that I have to put into a match with this hideous beast of a man. When I should be getting my rematch against Ryder. I have a rematch clause but does that matter? No they want to but me in a match with this brute Mason Ry-"

He didn't get to finish his promo as per storyline Mason would come out and beat him down. Everybody including Jack and Vickie watched on as Mason was punching the crap out of Dolph Ziggler. Then he picked Dolph up and thew him across the backstage area . Vickie and Jack were just about to go and help him just then the unthinkable happened. A large piece of the lighting equipment came crashing down straight down until it hit Dolph who was starting to sit up point blank on the head. Seconds later the camera feed was cut off.

Then Jack looked at Vickie with the most scared expression of his life and asked, "Was that apart of the storyline," He didn't wait for her answer though as he ran to the backstage area with Vickie in tow. When he got within feet of the interviewing area,his heart wrenched. There he saw John Laurinitis along with EMT's and trainers. Vickie was already in shock and started to shake because she just knew something horrible had happened and she just couldn't go through something like this again. As Vickie expected the worse and kept her distance Jack ran over and tried to see Dolph but he only saw part of him and he was unmoving but then he was held back by backstage personnel telling him not to go over there.

He then went over to Laurinitis and tears started to flow from his eyes.

"This is some damn storyline Laurinitis,right, But John didn't answer he just looked vaguely onto the ground. "I said was this some god damn storyline! He shouted as he grabbed onto Laurinitis' jacket. This time John spoke.

"No I'm afraid it's not," Jack let go of John's jacket and they both looked over to see an EMT look their way as he shook his head and started putting away his equipment.

He ran over to the EMT's pushing them out of the way. Then he saw him Dolph, His head was severely busted open and he had lost so much blood. He went down to his knees and help Dolph in his arms and at that moment his tears started coming down like rain. Then Vickie he's not sure when she walked over knelled down beside them and her tears started to flow just as his were.


	2. The Aftermath

**A/N: I may switch between using real names and ring names of characters.**

The audience was abuzz and filled with questions about what they just witnessed so may people emotions whose emotions were all over the place. Some thought it was just another storyline while others just knew that the worse had indeed happened to Dolph Ziggler. They had to keep the show going as always and then the next match started it was Zack Ryder squaring off against The Miz.

When both men made there entrances they both lacked all swagger and vigor that they usually carry the match was over in about ten minutes with the winner being Zack Ryder. Now usually the crowd would be going nuts over Zack's win but now there was barely an audible cheer.

As Zack and Miz made there way to the back the announcing team had gotten the fateful news. Jerry the King Lawler, Michael Cole, and J.R. were all quiet for a for what seemed like a lifetime. It seemed as if none of them knew what to do, but J.R. he knew because he had to carry the burden of doing a similar duty twelve years ago. The camera when to the three men and J.R. began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentleman, tragedy has struck. What I'm about to tell you is not scripted or some sort of work. It seems Dolph Ziggler was being interview backstage he was in the middle of fake confrontation with Mason Ryan and when he was on the ground it seems that a piece of lighting equipment". J.R. sighed trying to keep his composure as King and Cole were not doing very well.

"What you saw is real as real can be and I have great displeasure to inform you all that Dolph Ziggler has died here tonight of a tragic accident," he said as he began to feel himself misting up.

The deed was done and now everyone knew the sad truth. And to think J.R. wasn't even going to be here tonight but was called up a few hours ago. Life just has a crazy way in repeating itself.

Jack and Vickie were in the men's locker room sitting down side to side. Normally it would be frowned upon to have a women in the men's locker room but under the situation nobody really cared and minded their own business. Jack's hands and the upper part of his ring gear was covered in Dolph's blood. Nether one of them have said a word since the coroner came about twenty minutes ago and took Dolph's body. Vickie whose eyes were stained pink took a look at Jack and noticed all the blood.

"Jack, Jack," she said trying to get his attention. "Don't you think you should get cleaned up. You look exhausted I think we should go back to the hotel."

"No," he said point blank. "I'm fine."

"Jack, you're covered in blood I think we should get you cleaned up,"

"Why!" he shouted. "Why do I have too huh, It's the only thing I have left of him is his blood on my hands and why do I have to wash it away,"

"Why! Why! Why! Why!" he screamed as he got up from his chair threw it to the ground and banged his fists into a nearby locker then sunk down to the floor, hugged his knees and started to weep uncontrollably.

Vickie got down on the floor next to him trying not to cry because she knew she had to be the strong one out of the two because she knew that Jack couldn't. He couldn't after how close he was to Dolph, she was close to him too both of them actually but what they had was different the two men were just close.

She let him cry for a bit longer because she knew he had to get it out of him. Then she got Jack onto his feet looked around and noticed the locker room was empty. She grabbed his bag with his street clothes inside and helped the man over too shower area were she when to a sink and turned on some warm water over his bloody hands. She took out some soap and applied it to his hands so he can clean them. It seems like he was just a tad too broken at the moment so Vickie was doing all she could to help out Jack.

You see she was very motherly to both boys through these past months. She would stop argument between the two over the silliest things like who got to ride shotgun when they drove,who got the window seat when they flew. They acted at times like the sons she never had and she was gonna miss every little fight and argument they had together. Vickie knew though that she still had Jack and she had to help him through this time because for both they lost a big piece of there life, Jake more so because it was obvious to Vickie he cared about him in more than a friendly or brotherly way,

When Jack's hand were washed she took out his street clothes and gave him a stern look because she knew she had to be a little tough for him.

"Jack finish washing up so we can go back to the hotel," she said sternly. He looked at her and simply nodded.

She walked back over to the lockers and sat back down in her chair and drifted off in her thoughts. Jake walked out of the showering area minutes later with his bag slung over his shoulder dressed in a white long sleeved shirt and some dark blue jeans.

"Are you ready to go," she asked him. "No". he said walking passed Vickie and opening up a locker.

"We can forget Nick's things," he said as he grabbed Dolph's things from the locker and slung it over the same shoulder his bag hag from.

"Now I'm ready," Jack said as he sniffed. He walked out and Vickie followed him. On the way out they saw the looks of there fellow co-workers. Looks of empathy and sorrow Vickie stared at them all as she and Jack walked out but Jack ignored them all.

They quickly arrived to there rental and got in Vickie in the driver and Jack in the passenger. Jack started to cry again realizing this was the first time in months he and Dolph didn't argue for it. Vickie understood this and she started the car and drove away.

They reached there hotel and hastily made there way up to the room seeing as there were some camera crew and reporters about.

They got on the elevator and made there way up to there designated room.

Jack just went over to his bed and collapsed on it, but yet again he feel like crying as this bed was a reminder of him and Dolph too. You see in this business you try to save as much money as you can so that one reason all three of them would room together that and they were so close. But since there was two beds it would usually be Vickie in one bed and Jack and Dolph in the other. Those two would fight over pillows, blankets, and space. But now Jack was alone he just turned off his light and even though he fought sleep for awhile sleep eventually conquered and he was finally in slumber.

Vickie who was in the bathroom came out from her shower and saw him sleeping. She walked over and tucked him in touched him forehead and wished him a goodnight as she too wanted sleep to get away from this day's tragedy.

**A/N: Hope you liked it tell me if there was something you didn't understand or if I made any mistakes. Thank you please review.**


End file.
